


from then on till forever

by banrens



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Haruka is mentioned, argotheory, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banrens/pseuds/banrens
Summary: It was hard to believe, but things were putting themselves back to a new normal. Fuuta shone just as bright as the day Kohei met him. Misaki, even with his adopted delinquent attitude, was still a sweetheart on the inside. Aoi pushed himself a lot, and Kohei has to remind him to take a break.Was... this normal?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	from then on till forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kohei hayasaka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kohei+hayasaka).



> FIRST BEFORE YOU READ i can’t write kids. i know that and i am sorry  
> second. happy birthday kohei hayasaka. i love you so much you are so beautiful 
> 
> argotheory warning !!

“Hey, what’s the matter?”

The boy in front of him, sat crossed-legged on the ground, slowly looked up. His eyes were wet with tears, and he was clutching a rabbit doll close to his chest. He flinched when Kohei reached his hand out, but cautiously took it and allowed himself to be helped up. 

Now standing, the pink-haired boy rubbed at his tears, his frightened look somewhat replaced by one of curiosity and unfamiliarity. Kohei didn’t mind at all, instead giving him a reassuring, caring smile to calm the boy down.

“I’m Kohei.” He introduced himself quietly, a bit of pride swelling up in his heart when he saw the child pause, his lips slightly upturned in a suggestion of comfort. He held his toy to his shoulder, his eyes brightening up widely. 

“I’m Aoi!” He giggled, running into Kohei’s arms, happily snuggling close into the crook of Kohei’s neck. 

Aoi was his first friend.

He met Misaki in a similar situation only a week after, who had been even more timid than Aoi was. Misaki had seemed almost bewildered by kindness, almost unable to accept it when he’s gone so longer without it. Kohei spoke to him, and Misaki listened, and little by little began to open up too. He even let Kohei hold his hand by then, having been terrified of any contact before.

His world shone brighter than ever before.

Only the sun itself could make it brighter, and it did. His first encounter with Fuuta was the opposite of the previous two. Fuuta found him instead, playfully intrigued by the trio of Kohei, Misaki and Aoi. 

Kohei was the first one to pull Fuuta up when he tripped and fell from playing too hard. Kohei would always hug Aoi, gently comforting him when he cried. Kohei would never hesitate to scare off the kids who bullied Misaki, who’d never done anything to upset anyone in the first place.

Kohei had found his place in the world. At first, all he had wanted was a friend, but he took his new role as big brother in stride and swore to always protect Fuuta, Aoi and Misaki, no matter the circumstances. They’d been there for him when he needed it, so he would do the the same in return.

Thankful as he was, years passed. Haruka had joined, and had left soon after, and everything felt like it had broken to pieces, scattered amongst the ground. Kohei did everything in his power to glue the pieces back together, but try as he might, the four of them couldn’t be the same as they were before.

As he thumbed the freshly scarred over mark on his forehead, a recent proof of the pain they had endured, Kohei relented. 

Misaki had shown up one morning, his hair dyed a bright green. Aside from an incredulous look from Aoi, none of them said anything. That’s just how it had become.

In the past, Aoi would scold Misaki, and Fuuta would laugh and find a bunch of weird things to compare the new color to, and Haruka would hide his smile and Kohei would feel irresponsible but ruffle Misaki’s hair all the same. But they didn’t have that anymore.

Fuuta picked up the saxophone. They’d been writing and playing music all this time, but it was becoming more of a serious thing. The previous group was like an unofficial band, and this new group decided they couldn’t take that kind of risk anymore.

Music was always nice, Kohei thought. It made Fuuta smile, and it gave way for Aoi to express himself, so he didn’t need any further reasoning. He was in college, after all. If they could make money like this, it would have benefit them anyway.

Misaki was the one who “scouted” Yamato. It wasn’t a scouting, really. They’d gone to the same high school, and Yamato needed directions, and Misaki assisted. That was it, but they had formed some kind of one-sided friendship that had led to Yamato becoming Haruka’s replacement.

At least, that was how Aoi described Yamato. Kohei was unsure, trusting someone so easily while their trust was already as fragile enough as it is, but Yamato was as a dumb as rocks, which ironically gave him enough credibility to join the band.

It was hard to believe, but things were putting themselves back to a new normal. Fuuta shone just as bright as the day Kohei met him. Misaki, even with his adopted delinquent attitude, was still a sweetheart on the inside. Aoi pushed himself a lot, and Kohei has to remind him to take a break.

Was...  _ this _ normal ?

As Kohei caught Fuuta as he jumped into his arms, streamers and confetti raining down, gifts lining the table. Fuuta nuzzled Kohei, and Aoi and Misaki followed suit by piling themselves onto their senior too.

The bassist laid on the ground, dazed, his bandmates laughing and cheering on top of him. From the corner of his eye, Kohei could spot Yamato standing a few meters away, his expression as unfazed as ever.

“Come on, Kou-nii-chan,” Fuuta crooned, his smile wide. “We have a toooon of surprises for you!”

Aoi snacked Fuuta lightly with the back of his hand. “Don’t spoil the surprises before he gets to them.” 

Fuuta just giggled in response, Misaki saying something to them both that Kohei couldn’t quite catch. It felt like his heart was caught in his chest. He hadn’t felt this way in so, so long.

Was it ok for him to feel happy after he couldn’t protect his friends like intended? Was it fair for them to keep on caring for him when he had been so weak before?

His thoughts were interrupted by Aoi pulling him up off the ground. He seemed impatient, trying to keep the three idiots in check while also focusing his attention on Kohei. Aoi almost felt distant, in a way.

“Don’t just stand around.” Aoi remarked, his head tilted to the side. “Everyone else is waiting.”

There was a pause.

“I’m Kohei.”

Aoi narrowed his eyebrows, but it was more out of confusion than anything else. He folded his arms across his chest. “... I- I know...?”

Kohei’s face went pink after he realized what he had blurted out. He cupped his hand over his mouth, trying to laugh it off. “Sorry. I was just feeling a bit nostalgic.”

Aoi’s gaze lingered, but he turned away after a moment. “We’ll all be waiting for you.” He called, his voice fading out. “Happy birthday.”

Kohei was alone again. Just as alone as he had been before he had met everyone. Something in him told him that it was ok.

It was ok to feel this loved.


End file.
